The Little Mermaid: Bleach Style!
by Silent Scream of Crimson Tears
Summary: Rukia is a mermaid. Ichigo is a human prince. What happens when they meet? Who will get in their way? Please R


The Little Mermaid : Bleach Style

_**The Little Mermaid : Bleach Style**_

Rukia Kuchiki swam around her room, getting ready to go on an adventure with Orihime. They were always going on adventures to look for human things. Rukia was a mermaid and daughter of King Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya became ruler before she was born and is still ruler now. Rukia's father hated her adventures. He always said humans are dangerous and to never swim to far away.

"Come on, Rukia," said Orihime, a little, orange fish. Rukia grabbed her bag and swam over to Orihime.

"O.K. Let's go!" exclaimed Rukia, happy to be able to go on another adventure. She and Orihime swam past the palace gates to a dark part of the ocean. A ship was dwelling there, ruined by a ship wreck.

"Uh, Rukia, I don't think that's very safe. It's all dark and spooky and AH!" screamed Orihime, being scared af a piece of plankton.

"Oh relax, Orihime," said Rukia softy, "We're almost there. No point in backing down now. If your that scared you can stay here and watch for sharks." And with that she swam to the ship.

"SHARKS!?" yelled Orihime, swiftly swimming to Rukia. They entered the dark, old ship, searching for human stuff.

"Oh, look, Orihime. Isn't it beautiful," exclaimed Rukia, grabbing a golden pendant from the bottom of the ship. It was in the shape of a fish. She looked at it as it glistened in the little light that was shining in the ship and quickly threw it into her bag. She continued, but was cut off by a dark shadow luking around the ship. She looked to see nothing there and went back to her search. She swam and swam, but found nothing. Suddenly a golden object glistened before her. She swam to it and picked it up with her gentle hands.

"Hmm…I wonder what this is?" She looked at it for a minute, then threw it in her bag with the pendant.

"Uh, Rukia?" started Orihime, but got no answer, "Rukia."

"What?" questioned Rukia, turning to look at her friend.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-SHARK!" shouted Orihime simming away from the snapping jaws. Rukia swam as fast as she could with Orihime at her side. They swam and swam, and eventually the shark gave up. They swam to the Rukia's grotto and hid in there for now.

"Hmm… wonder what this is?" said Rukia, looking at the golden object she had found before, "I know! Maybe Urahara will know." And with that she swam out of the grotto and to the surface.

She surface to find a little island with a seagull on a large rock.

"HEY, URAHARA!" shouted Rukia waving to the seagull.

"Oh, Rukia," started Urahara, looking at Rukia with a pair of binoculars, the wrong way, "Hey, what ya doin' way over there?" He removed the binoculars from his eyes to see her right in front of him.

"Wow, quite a swim," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey, can you tell me what this is?" she asked, showing him the object or flute.

"Why, certainly! This is an uh, uh, umm… a dingle hopper. Humans use it to make music," informed Urahara. Rukia stared at it in awe.

"Well, thank you, I guess I'll head back to… Oh no! The concert!" shouted Rukia, quickly grabbing the dingle hopper and swimming to the palace.

Meanwhile at the concert… all hell was breaking loose. Clams and shells were everywhere, food and instruments where broken and in pieces. Rukia swam in to find everything in pieces and all over the stage. She quickly swam out and to her room, knowing all to well that that would be where she would remain for the rest of her life. She entered her room to find Byakuya waiting very angrily for her. He took in a deep breathe and began his tirade about responsibilities and dangers and other stuff she didn't care about. After his lecture and her being beached (Or as we call it grounded) for a week, he left. She swam and sat on her bed. Thinking of her day and wondering where Orihime swam off to. A knock was heard at her window. She swam over to it and looked to see it was Orihime!

"Come," was all she said and swam towards Rukia's grotto. Rukia stared for a bit then decided to see what was going on, 'Screw being beached' she thought. She swam to her grotto to find Orihime at the front of it.

"Close your eyes," said Orihime, happy to show her the big surprise. They swam into the grotto and Rukia opened her eyes to see a big statue in the middle of it. She swam with glee and quickly went over to it. She looked over it and found words graved at the foot of it. It read, 'Prince Ichigo Kurasaki.'

"Ichigo, what a wonderful name? I wish I could see him in real life and not as a statue," whispered Rukia, hoping her dream would come true. She looked around her grotto and began to sing a song, having Orihime listen carefully.

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

She ended and rested on the statue's arm, smiling softly.

Hey, thanks for reading my first chapter !! I just felt like doing a little mermaid in a different version. So, I did a Bleach Little Mermaid. Hoped you like it. Next chap. will be up soon !

Please R&R


End file.
